Don't Asnswer The Door
by princy-cami1
Summary: Kinda like When A Stranger Calls but with a doorbell instead. I know it sounds stupid but it's really good. so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Don't Answer The Door**

**I know, I know this is a kinda like a remake version of "When A Stranger Calls" but I figured door... phone... hmm...and I came up with this, so please, be nice with your reveiws. Thanks readers, Luvz Ya Bunchez.**

**Like every other morning Kerry woke up to Bridget doing her make-up. Bridget woke up at 6:00 a.m because according to her "Beauty takes like, time or whatever" .**

**K: "Bridget why do you always make yourself alaways look so great for school? I thought you hated it there." **

**B:"Because if I don't make myself look hotter than Jenna, then everyone will go around saying "Jenna is like, so much hotter than Bridget" and I cannot have that happen to me, becuase my entire life I've been trying to build up my rep as "The Hot Chick" and if that just exploded then I would like, die... and the hot boys." **

**K:"Wow, I finally understand the meaning of life." **

**Bridget was already done with her make-up which took an hour for her to do, and was heading to her closet in her short, long sleeve silk flowered ivory robe, and hair wrapped in a white towel. She opened the door, and suddenly got her confused face. The same face she got in math class.She started to rush through her clothes like the end of the world was near.**

**B:"Ew, Ew, Ew, Disgusting, Hideous." (gasp!)**

**Kerry jumped out of bed.**

**K: "Oh my God, Bridget what happened?" Frightened that something happened to Bridget or that she'd seen something totally gruesome she ran up to her sister still staying about a foot away,just incase.Bridget did see something totally horrifying. But not exactly what Kerry had in mind.**

**Bridget pulled out a ugly sky blue wrap shirt.**

**B: "What was I thinking!"**

**K:"Bridget you just bought that like two days ago the tags are still on it have you even worn it yet?." **

**B:"Kerry don't bring up the past alright, the point is if I wear this to school then that whole "Jenna is hotter than Bridget" thing will start up again if I go to school in this gag-a-rific thing people will mistake me for a horrible cookie elf...Here it might suit you better." (Toss shirt on Kerry's bed).**

**K:"...Thanks." **

**She got out of bed to get dressed too. As usual Kerry looked like...you know...Kerry. She had on black jeans a short sleeve deep green shirt her black choker necklace with the silver cirlce, and some black boots. As usual black being the main detail.**

**Bidget on the other hand looked very...you know...Bridget. She had chose a medium-dark pink midriff tank top, blue jeans, black boots, and her new silver bellybutton ring with the little ball at the top, and little moons, and stars dangling down. As usual skin being the main detail. (I love it lol)**

**They went downstairs to eat a breakfast of Cocoa Puffs, with toast, and orange juice.**

**Cate:"Bridget you look very...Bridget today." **

**Bridget just continued eating at twice the speed of light.**

**C:"Yoo-hoo. Bridget. Back to the real world please." Nothing. **

**C:"Bridget Nick Carter's here!" **

**For the first time Bridget did nothing to that line.**

**C:"Kerry what's wrong with you're sister?" **

**K:"Cheerleading tryouts are today. She's competing with that Jean girl." **

**B:"It's Jenna! I'm competing against Jenna, and if I lose the captain spot to her than that "Jenna is hotter than Bridget" thing is gonna start up again! Oh my God I like can't even eat or I'll look so fat not to mention the florecent light in that gym is so not good for my pores." **

**She went up stairs to brush her teeth, and get her bag.**

**After Kerry ate she did the same, and Bridget drove herself, and Kerry to school in the mini-van AKA 'The Loser Cruiser'. Rory caught a ride with his friend. Yes, In this story Rory has a friend other than CJ. Speaking of CJ, him, and grandpa were still asleep. **

**After first period Bridget went to her locker for a make-up re-touch, and saw something stuck to her mirror, and let out a loud, shrill, shreik.**

**I know this chapter isn't all that gr8. But trust me, it gets so much better. Luv u guyz! ----Morgan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Don't Answer The Door**

**K: "A little louder, Bridget I don't think they quite heard you in New Hampshire."**

**The think Bridget saw wasnt actually stuck to the mirror. It was stuck to her face.**

**B: "Look!"**

**K: "What?"**

**B: "What do you mean 'what'? There is a speed-bump on my chin!"**

**It wasn't a speed-bump,actually the pimple was no bigger than a bread crumb, but you know Bridget.**

**K: "Bridget, the whole in your head is bigger than that zit."**

**B: "Powder! I need powder! Lots and lots of powder!"**

**(School Bell Rings-Skips to Cheerleading Tryouts)**

**Bridget being...Well Bridget...she had completly alternated her gym outfit.**

**She rolled up the grey shorts to appear shorter.And tied her blue t-shirt up to bare her midriff.**

**She was the first one in the gym,and would be the last one out.**

**Jenna walked in with her outfit exactly the same. Oddly the same color too. Did they wear the same thing unknowingly or does Bridget have a new stalker! lol. (just kiddin')**

**Jenna: "Hello, Bridget."**

**B: "Hello, Jenna."**

**Then they did their usual. The circled around eachother three. times.**

**J: "You know Bridget, everyone knew you were a prankster but this whole "I'm gonna be a cheerleader" thing is just to funny coming from you."**

**B: "Yeah. I just love your shoes,Jenna. Did your dog pick them out? Whoops, I didnt mean to insult your mom like that.Will you ever find in your heart to forgive,and forget?"**

**J: "You're forgiven."**

**Then they circled three times more. Then the coach came in and blew a whistle.**

**Everyone did great on their cheers. They all made the occational mistake, but all and all it was good.**

**Bridget went to her bag, and pulled out a bottle of Aquafina. (my favorite. lol) Jenna followed.**

**J: "So, you did good."**

**B: "Thanks, you too. Even though I think I've seen my mother do the splits better than that little thing you tried to do."**

**J: "Bridget, I love what you're doing with your hair these days. Is your stylist a Yetti?"**

**B: "Yes. Come to think of it, I think she said you, and her used to be really _really_ close."**

**Bridget put away her water and they circled eachother again, and left.**

**1 week later**

**A bunch of girl were looking at the cheerleading list to see who made it. Some were screaming from exitment. Some were screaming from disapointment. It seemed that Bridget, and Jenna had both made it.**

**B: "Oh no."**

**Back at the house Bridget, and Kerry were in their room.**

**They were talking,and then the phone rang. It was Jenna.**

**B: "Hello?"**

**J: "Bridget? I just wanted to say I'm happy you made the squad. From one cheerleader to another."**

**B: "Yeah, you too."**

**J: "Anyways I..."**

**(knock on door)**

**B: "Hang on a second."**

**Cate walked in.**

**C: "Girls? Aunt Maggie just called me on my cell phone. She is having guy problems again, and said she needed to 'get away' so her and her girlfriends are going away on a spa weekend and she invited me to go, and I told her I'd get back to her. Is it okay if you girls stay with Rory,and CJ, and Grampy for a few days?"**

**B: "Yes! Perfect! Go right ahead mom!"**

**C: "Well nice to know I won't be missed."**

**B: "I mean, you always take care of us. You need to relax and take a break. We'll be fine."**

**C: "Okay, I'll call her back, Thanks girls."**

**Then she walked out.**

**Bridget picked the phone back up.**

**B: "Jenna? Do you want to come stay a few days this weekend? Kinda like a little slumber party? You know, Since we made the team?**

**J: "Um, sure I guess."**

**B: "Great. See ya on Friday. Bye.**

**J: "Bye."**

**Then they hung up and Kerry got a very confucious look on her face.**

**K: "Why did you invite her over this weekend? You hate her."**

**B: "I am going to scare the living daylight out of that girl." **

**Then she started laughing like a evil person.**

**Later that day at the dinner table**

**Everyone was eating there great dinner. Mostly there was silence so Cate tried to fill that whole.**

**C: "So Aunt Maggie is coming to pick me up Friday around 11 o'clock."**

**Grampy: "You know I don't really feel like being stuck in a house full of women. Why don't us guys go do something?"**

**CJ: "Ooh,Let's go camping. I've never been camping before. I heard that you can swim nude in the lake down in the woods."**

**G:"Okay, we go camping we can swim." CJ grinned. **

**G: " In our swimming trunks." CJ frowned.**

**C: "Okay, so girls will you be okay home alone?"**

**B: "Yes!"**

**C: "Okay. I guess everyone gets a little vacation."**

**After dinner everyone left the kitchen exept Bridget, and Kerry.**

**B: "This is so much better. My plan can like completly go through now to scare Jenna because we'll be alone." Then she did her evil laugh again, and Kerry slowly left.**

**But how far would Bridget go, Just to scare Jenna?**

**I know, not that great still but plz read on,fanfic readers, read on.Luvz ya! -------Morgan.**


End file.
